robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Part
Roblox Studio is one of my favorite things to do on ROBLOX. It brings out my creativity and really helps me have fun. I usually create some Exploration games for relaxing, and to walk around and explore in. But there were some issues I had, like the, "Infected/VIRUS" bugs and some other strange glitches that creeped me out. However, there was one particular "bug" that was just...strange. This bug was not like any other I've ever seen in my days of Roblox Studio. '' The Creepypasta I've just started high school a few days ago. I don't really mind it much, and everything's ok so far. Another good thing is that despite what I thought, I still have some time to go on the internet and play games. And of course, my favorite game to play when I'm bored is Roblox. I noticed that I was going short on Robux, and that my parents are too busy to buy me robux themselves, so I decided trying to make a small adventure game to earn some. I went onto Roblox studio, and started building. Now, as I was on the baseplate, I decided to add in the very first part onto it. Out of bordem and despite there not being anything on the game yet, I decided to test out the game for fun, and to see if everything's ok so far. I clicked the play button. Everything seemed normal. There didn't seem to be anything buggy, and there was nothing wrong. However, I noticed something in the distance. I was not 100% sure what it was, but as a saw it, it looked sort of like a robloxian, or a Figure model. When I exited out of test mode, the robloxian/Figure was nowhere to be seen. I just forgot about it and assumed it was probably just a small bug or something like that. And so I continued building. After a few minutes of Terrain making, I decided to test my game out again. When I went into testing mode, I noticed that my walking animation was a bit..off. My character looked like he was weak, with a broken leg, and arm. My character still looked the same, however. I was sorta confused, but assumed it was some sort of Plugin scam, so just in case, I deleted all of my plugins and checked any of the models that had scripts in them. I tested the game again, but the animation was still there. This time, however, my character had a worried look. He still had the classic, "Silly Fun" face, but he looked slightly worried. The smile was slightly faded out, and my eyes were a bit sad looking. I tried to ignore it, and continued testing out the map. Eventually, I found a strange build of a simple block house. It didn't look too good or high quality, unlike the newer models of roblox. It sorta looked like a free model built in 2007 or 2009 by a Roblox player, who possibly quit by now. I decided to go into the poorly made house model. Of course, it was just plain dark. After walking around a bit, I ended up in a plain blue room. The door to it was gone, and the music stopped playing. A couple of lights began to suddenly show up, I could see the room properly now. After a few seconds of nothing but silence, a message suddenly showed up in the middle of my screen saying: "'YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL.'" (Ignore this part if you're reviewing this. A friend decided to add this part for fun. I never bothered to change it. :P) I felt like i heard this line somewhere else, or maybe it was deja vu? I then realised it was from the genocide ending of undertale. Suddenly, a dark, shadow like figure with fast speed ran through the walls, running in a circle once, and then ran towards me. After that happened, I heard an incredibly loud sound, and a disturbing jumpscare decal that I never thought Roblox would allow popped up on the screen for a split second. After this happened, my Roblox Studio crashed. I just sat there in shock for a few minutes. I had absolutely NO idea that would happen, let alone thought that whatever just happened was able to do something as advanced as that. I decided to take a break from Roblox Studio for a little bit, and went to watch some of Sr. Pelo's videos. After a few weeks, I decided to gain the courage to go back on Roblox Studio again. When I got on, everything seemed normal. There was nothing unusual that I saw, or anything like that. I checked all the models with scripts to see if they had any scams/hacks. They were all perfectly fine. I didn't feel too safe yet, however, so I gained the courage to go on testing mode again. I played one of my favorite songs on my computer to keep me calm, kept the volume low, and clicked play. Everything seemed to be normal so far. My animation, avatar, and face were back to normal, and I couldn't find any unusually placed models, or figures. I started to feel a little bit more safe, and assumed that what happened was possibly just a normal model/plugin scam. Now that I was on test mode, I decided to test the game out normal to see if everything was working properly. Everything was working nicely. There were a few anchoring issues, but I could easily fix them. The map seemed to be perfectly fine, despite what happened. The house was gone, and there were no infection or virus effects to be seen. I started to feel even more safe, and decided to forget about what happened. I began to work on the map normally again, without any worries on what happened. I was about to exit testing mode, but before I could do that, I noticed something odd in the distance. It looked like a mess of random terrain, with some random models on it. I don't remember seeing it before, and I SWEAR that it wasn't there when I first passed it. I noticed that there was an ice path giver nearby that I added by accident and forgot to remove. Wanting to see more of the terrain mess, I got an ice path and used it to walk to the terrain in the distance. When I said it looked like a terrain mess, I wasn't wrong. The terrain really was a mess. There were a bunch of random spheres of water all over the air, and some mud cubes that were just smeared all over the place. There were also some odd pieces of terrain that I never saw before, and even some terrain that had texture errors. I was a bit confused at this point. I had no idea what all this junk was about, let alone know how it got there. I was about to leave testing mode anyways to remove the terrain, but suddenly, someone else joined the game. The player's username was simply, ",". At this point, I had NO idea what was going on. I thought that no one is able to join you when you're in testing mode, so I wondered how in the heck was that player able to join me? I was going to ask the player how he got here, and if he was hacking or something like that. Before I could even type that, the player started speaking. We had a little conversation. Here's what we said: '', : "Hello." Me: "Um..hi..? , : "I know where you are." Me: "Um..ok..? How did you join me? I'm in testing mode right now." , : " I'm not just the normal Roblox player that you think I am." Me: "what?" , : "I would like you to reset. I want to talk to you face to face." Me: "..." Suddenly, my character reset on it's own. I couldn't find the guy who was talking to me, though. I asked him where he was. He didn't respond, but I was able to see him walking up to me in the distance. He had the classic 2009 noob style: white skin and a red shirt, along with blue pants and the classic ROBLOX cap. When he finally went closer to me, I noticed that he had the original 2007-2013 animation. I asked him what he wanted me for, and then he talked to me once again. Here's the conversation we had. , : "Hello again." Me: "Hi? What do you want me for?" , : "You will find out soon enough. But first, I want to show you something you may be familiar with." Me: Ok..? What is it, then? , : "Meet me at your place from your old Roblox account. I will tell you more there." Me: "Sure, I guess. Did I do something wrong?" , : "Of course not. I just want to show you something interesting. Meet me there, ok?" Me: "Ok.." I started to trust this guy a LITTLE bit more. I saved my place, and exited Roblox Studio. I went to my old account, Agentpman1, and joined my old world. For those of you who don't know (which is all of you. lol), Agentpman1 was my very first roblox account. Unfortunately, that account had gotten hacked. Anyways, I went onto my old account's place. It was the same place as ever: A bunch of free models. There was a broken old house I made on build mode, and some free modeled army soldiers that ran around the place. (If you wanna go check out the place, link will be in the comments.) I waited there for a while, looking around the map while I waited. Eventually, another player joined the game with me. Their name was simply, "unanchoredpartnull". Here is the conversation we had. Me: "Are you the guy that told me to come here a while ago? Unanchoredpartnull: "Yes, that was me." Me: "Ok, so why did you tell me to come here?" There was so respone for a while. I kept asking him if he was still there, but he never replied. Being patient, I waited a while to see if he would reply. To pass the time, I decided to walk around the place for a bit, and see what I added in there as a kid. As I walked around, I noticed somethings that were different. The soldiers I added didn't move an inch. They each stood completely still, but slowly losing their health, which was normal for them to do. I was a bit confused by this, but I assumed that the soldiers were broken and didn't work anymore, so I carried on. As I walked around the place, I found something else that was odd. Now, in that place, there was an old Anais morph in the distance (I used to be a HUGE Gumball fan at the time, so...XD). I walked up to it, but I noticed something wrong. The Anais decal was different. Anais had a bunch of bruises on her body, and her clothes had a bunch of tears and rips in them. Anais was covering her face, as well. It looked like she was crying violently, almost as if she was scared. The decal of this morph looked dangerously similar to the show's style as well, it's almost as if this was taken and cropped right out of the show. I don't remember Anais looking like this in any episode of the show, let alone remember how the morph even looked like that in the first place, since I was positive that the morph didn't have this look when I added it. At this point, I KNEW there was something odd. The morph alone made me think that the place was hacked, or something like that. I wanted to ask Unanchoredpartnull if he knew what happened to the morph, but I remembered that Unanchoredpartnull was still inactive. A slight cold breeze went over my shoulder, I could feel some presence but I decided not to, I kept walking back and forth to wait for him to respond, I started to feel uneasy, he took so long to respond. I kept spamming the that message over and over again, but still, he was silent. Eventually, I stopped spamming and I continued to wait for him to respond. I checked around the map to see if there was anything else that was changed. After looking around the map, I noticed a long, thin blue part floating in the distance. I remember this being in the game, but forgot why I added it there. I also noticed that there was a rainbow ball path giver in the corner of the map. I don't remember adding this in the game at all, but I didn't really care about it too much. After all, I haven't edited this old world in ages, so I probably forgot that it was there. Eventually, I had the idea of flying to the blue part using the ball path giver, to see if there was anything there. I walked up to the ball path giver, and touched it. Nothing happened. I didn't get a rainbow ball path or anything. I assumed that the path giver was broken, so I forgot about it and was about to leave it. Seconds later, however, I suddenly got the ball path. I was sorta confused how I didn't get it sooner, but I assumed that it was possibly just a glitch, so I just ignored it and flew to the blue part. After a while, I finally flew above the blue part. I jumped down to it, but I suddenly respawned back to the spawn of the map. I was sorta confused on why that happened, but I just ignored it and tried to go onto the blue part again. The same things happened as usual, and when I made it to the blue part, I respawned once more. I was starting to get a bit bored of trying, but had enough curiosity to try one last time. The same things happened as usual again: ball path taking a while to obtain, flying to the blue part, etc. When I got to the blue part however, I respawned once again, but something changed. When I respawned, a messaged popped up simply saying, "Stop." Unanchoredpartnull didn't say this. The message was by a completely blanked username. I was getting really confused at this point, and was about to leave the game. Suddenly, Unanchoredpartnull became active once again, and we have yet another conversation. Unanchoredpartnull: "Do you remember what you saw? Me: "What?" Unanchoredpartnull: "The shadow that ran up to you as soon as you entered the prison it belonged in?" Me: "You mean that odd hack that I got a few weeks ago? Is that what you're talking about?" Unanchoredpartnull: "Do you know who it was?" Me: "I don't think so..? Listen, I don't wanna cause any trouble, ok? Please tell me what's going on?" Unanchoredpartnull: "I understand how confused you are, but I'm only trying to keep you safe from it. I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to help. You're safe here, as long as you don't leave until I tell you to." Me: "Ok..? Who is this "it" you're talking about? What's gonna happen if I leave?" Unanchoredpartnull: "Please, just trust me." Suddenly everything, including both of our idle animations, stood completely still. Everything was pitch silent. Unanchoredpartnull: "..." Unanchoredpartnull: "It's coming" Unanchoredpartnull: "Whatever you do, don't move your character in anyway." Unanchoredpartnull: "Just stay still. You'll be ok. Just follow my instructions." I was starting to get really freaked out from this. I wasn't facing the spawns, so I couldn't see where unanchoredpartnull was. Despite so, I followed his instructions, and didn't move a single inch. Everything was just still, and silent. Nothing else. Just silence.. ... Suddenly, another player joined.